Zagan
|race = Daedra |gender = Genderless |age = 10,000+ (Chronologically) |height = 304cm (10ft) |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Blue |hair = None |blood type = |affiliation = *Zagan Imperium *Burning Legion |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = Daedric Lord |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Inactive (Sealed by Iced Shell) |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = * * * * |curse = |weapons = Sword of Zagan |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} was a genderless Daedra, one of the Daedric Lords who lead his Imperium of the Burning Legions against the Children of Eurasia in the Great War. One of three lords who held nigh-absolute power over the Legion, alongside Mephistopheles and Beelzebub were the deadliest of them all. Despite his great power over the cold hence the title as the , he was taken out and sealed with Iced Shell by a unnamed ice mage. Being, Zagan was transported by Skogtroll and Yagi Keshin, two demigods and performed Sealing Magics to have it sealed into the Northern Oceans and into the deepest depths of it for all eternity. As a Daedric Lord, he was a military general who lead over 30 legions of Daedra against the Children of Eurasia, and were one of the better stragetic and tachicians on the Daedric side. However he was said to been mentioned in the Book of Revelations, a ancient and powerful grimoire that interwines itself with Time Magic, detailing prophecies and even the fate of others. In it, Zagan is said to bring about the Fimbulwinter, the eternal winter upon Earth Land after the death of the supposed "Chosen One" in Eurasian religion. Biography Zagan was one of the first Daedra born from the Inferno created by the Gods of Darkness, as the means to enact their invasion upon Eurasia and Earth Land itself. Leading the Zagan Imperium and formed with the other Imperiums formed the Burning Legion that would enact their conquest onto Eurasia and ignite the Great War. Appearance Personality Reflecting his personality, he was outstandingly cold to everyone and every single soul he spoke, having a hint of sarcasm and mockery, he would always mock and taunt everyone, including his fellow Daedric Lords. Arrogant and prideful in his power over Ice allowed to him often get carried away. But he was also one of the greater tachicians on the Legion's side, being a true "military general" who appeared to been at least 5 steps ahead of his enemies. He's usually calm and caculcative, often shown plotting and forming strategies against Hyland specifically. Magic & Abilities : Zagan is empowered by cold temperatures, augmenting his overall strength and magical power depending on the condition of the cold. Colder it is, the more power he gains, thus his Inferno realm Zettaisamusa is stated to the most freezing place of anywhere in the universe, who without permission from Zagan himself would instantly freeze down to the very atom and sub-atoms. : As the attributed Daedric Lord of Absolute Zero, Zagan Ice Magic was supposedly unparalled, having such manipulation that he was capable of easily freezing to the smallest particle, thus seemlessly looking he had Time Magic. Freezing down to the very core of all things , or even a , he was a terrifying individual in the Great War 10,000 years ago. Factly, he was so indepthly powerful, combined with Necromancy resurrect fallen warriors as the soldiers of ice and cold. He's also able to employ Ice-Make , a form of Molding Magic that uses the ice. He's incredibly skill allowed him to perform Ice-Make to create complex and eleborate structures. : Shown to have the power over the souls of the living and the dead, combined with Ice Magic, he resurrected many fallen warriors and embued them with his supreme Ice Magic, allowing them to perform his spells and be empowered in the presence of Zagan. Equipment Weaknesses *'Sealing Magic': Despite his power, he's incapable of dispelling and can be sealed. During the Great War, he was sealed in the magic type that he the "incarnation of Absolute Zero", was sealed by the Iced Shell spell and instantly freezing him for all eternity, something not even he can stop. Trivia & Notes *Despite being genderless, he's referred as a "he/him/his". *Named after , a Great King and President of Hell, commanding over thirty-three legions of demons from . Category:Daedric Lords Category:Daedra Category:Absolute Zero Empowerment User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Necromancer Category:Boneyard Magic User Category:Genderless